


Settling In

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “New”. After their vacation, Picard and Beverly adjust to their new life together on the Enterprise E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

“”Jean-Luc?” 

Grunting, Jean-Luc is dimly aware of the soft pair of lips against his collarbone as he rouses awake.

Hand on his bare chest, Beverly feathers a kiss to Jean-Luc’s neck. “Jean-Luc, I’m ready. You can jump in the shower and I’ll replicate breakfast.”

Eyes fluttering open, Jean-Luc groans, slipping his hands around her back. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier? I could have joined you in the shower.”

Giggling, Beverly, fully dressed in her uniform, lowers her body on top of his. “We’ve tried that, and every time I’m inevitably late for my shift.”

 

Capturing her lips, Jean-Luc grips her backside. “Well, I reckon it’s worth it, but…”

Returning the kiss, Beverly trails her hand down his chest. “Come on, love. Get dressed. I’ll get some coffee.”

Inhaling the scent of her shampoo from her hair, Jean-Luc’s lips curl into a lazy smile. Come over tonight after your shift?”

“Mmm…”Beverly traces his lower lip with her thumb. “Perhaps. If I don’t get a better offer.”

Chuckling, Jean-Luc squeezes her backside playfully. “Alright, alright. I’m getting up.”

* * 

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

 

“It’s okay, Jean-Luc,” Beverly assures him over the comm link. 

“I had really hoped we’d be finished by now,” grumbles Picard through the line from his Ready Room.

“It’s fine, Jean-Luc, “ reiterates Beverly, frowning at the unopened bottle of wine on Jean-Luc’s kitchen counter. She had let herself into his cabin after her shift had ended and changed into a neglige and silk robe. She had intended to fix them some dinner for when Jean-Luc came home, but he had called her to advise he would be late. Now, it looks like he won’t be available at all this evening. 

“I’m sorry, Beverly. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise,” apologizes Jean-Luc profusely.

Laughing it off, Beverly grasps the edge of the counter. “Don’t worry about it, Jean-Luc. Duty calls. I’ll just go back to my quarters. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“No,” protests Jean-Luc gently. “Stay there, make yourself comfortable. Have something to eat. Hopefully I won’t be long.”

Smiling easily, Beverly agrees. “Alright. I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, cherie,” calls Jean-Luc softly over the line.

* *  
PAGE BREAK

Beverly awakens slowly, warm and comfortable with her forehead resting against Jean-Luc’s shoulder. Eyes gradually opening, Beverly recalls the previous evening. She had replicated a light dinner for herself and spent a couple hours catching up on reports and briefs. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room, but now she’s nestled next to Jean-Luc in the bed. 

Stirring to consciousness, Jean-Luc tilts his head to Beverly, stretching her legs around his. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, love,” murmurs Beverly, watching Jean-Luc gazing at her warmly.

Jean-Luc snakes his arms around her waist, drawing her closer up against his side. “That’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, dear. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. ” Beverly shifts part on top of Jean-Luc, pressing her chest to his. 

“I just got home a couple hours ago,” confesses Jean-Luc, dropping a kiss to her brow. “I didn’t want to leave you on the sofa, but I also didn’t want to wake you.”

Sighing, Beverly lays her head against his chest. “ You’re wonderful.”

“Well, I promise to make it up to you tonight. “Jean-Luc kisses her hair, caressing her back. “How about I come over and cook a proper dinner tonight?”

“Sounds lovely,” Beverly yawns, her eyes drifting closed. 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

 

“It’s fine,” chortles Jean-Luc, chopping vegetables at Beverly’s kitchen counter.

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. I’m just going to monitor Lieutenant Chan after her surgery. If she’s stable, I’ll leave her in Doctor Selar’s charge over night,” adds Beverly, weariness in her tone.

Picard fights the profound disappointment from creeping into his voice over the comm link. He had come to Beverly’s quarters to prepare dinner in anticipation of a quiet, intimate evening. A medical emergency had prevented her from leaving Sickbay, and now he’s frustrated. “It’s alright, Beverly. Duty calls. I hope Lieutenant Chan makes a speedy recovery. Let me know when you’re on your way.”

“Alright. Talk to you later.” Beverly disconnects the link. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jean-Luc drops his knife.

 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* *

 

Dragging her weary feet, Beverly enters her cabin, thoroughly exhausted after eighteen hours in Sickbay. 

Glancing up from his PADD from his spot on the sofa, Jean-Luc offers her a warm smile. “Welcome home.”

Face falling into a disbelieving but pleased smile, Beverly crosses over to the living area. “Hey. You’re still here!”

“You didn’t call to say you’re coming home,” Jean-Luc points out teasingly.

Dropping onto the sofa beside him, Beverly exhales audibly. “I thought you’d be home, asleep.”

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. “I am home.”

Furrowing her brows, Beverly regards him in bemusement.

“I was disappointed because we couldn’t spend the evening together,” admits Jean-Luc, pulling her closer. “But, it occurred to be, it didn’t truly matter. I’d be happy to see you when I saw you. I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want to go back to my cabin if you weren’t going to be there. I didn’t want to be anywhere you weren’t. I’m home when I’m with you.”

Lips curling into a wide grin, Beverly bobs her head. “Yes.”

Bringing a hand up to touch her cheek, Jean-Luc smiles gently. “I want to be with you forever. I want to share my life with you. I think it’s time we shared a living space together.”

Beaming, Beverly nods her agreement, bringing a hand up to his chest. “I like that idea.”

Brushing his lips over hers, Jean-Luc strokes her cheek. “Fantastic. We’ll get you moved into my quarters right away.” 

Slipping a leg around his hip, Beverly rumbles against his ear. “Later. Right now I want to go to bed.”

Gripping her hip, Jean-Luc groans into her neck. “Oh, that can most certainly be arranged.”


End file.
